Eastshield
Eastshield (also known as 'The State Of Eastshield ') is a large province located on the eastern side of Antarctica, and the biggest in both population and size. The province is bordered by The Totodile State, Drenzeland, and the Bottom East of Antarctica. South Pole City, the province and country's capital, is located near the border of here and 0-360. Its four largest cities are South Pole City, Inland, Snowville and Iceton. The geography varies but keeps a polar climate across the state. History Eastshield was founded in 1913 when a large vortex appeared near Earth's south pole. At that point in time, penguins were wandering around a frozen wasteland, very incapable of holding things with their flippers or talking, and didn't even know what clothes even were. The humans found a huge frozen wasteland a great spot for testing classified projects.... specifically involving altering the fabric of the very universe. Once they tested the machine they called the 4-D Tube as a project to see if they could wedge a vacant space in the fabric of time and space, the experiment failed. The human scientists knew the universe was done for if the hole wasn't closed, so they tried to abort the process. They had to turn it into a wormhole, but required a place for the wormhole to end at or the wormhole would just be a waste of time. They had to use a copy of Antarctica and create another universe so the universe could be saved. That universe couldn't be completed in time, so they had to use a rather small zone for it. As the wormhole and alternate universe were created, many things were randomized, producing a huge burst of electricity making penguins as smart as humans as the wormhole closed and the alternate universe was inhabited. Quite a few species of Earth accidentally broke an entrance to the alternate universe, like geckos and fish, and even some hair got in, changed color, and mutated into ball-like animals called Puffles. Eastshield then rapidly developed into a large, sophisticated area. Naturally, a rebel group came up called the Bottom East in 1924, and populated a much smaller area south of here. Another rebel group branched off in 1956 called Snowzerland, and a rebel group of the Bottom East came up called the New North East. Today it is the largest, most successful province of Antarctica. Geography Eastshield has the 0-360 Barrier Range on the southwest side, Bottom East Dunes at the south, and the East-Southern Antarctic Ocean and has the Shield Mountains on the east coast. The area is 3 million square miles in size, making it the largest province. In the center of the province there is a large valley called Shield Valley, bordered by the 0-360 Barrier Range to the southwest, the Shield Mountains to the east, the Great Forest to the north and the Snowville suburbs lining the south. The valley grows 3/4 of the nation's produce in greenhouses due to the sun concentration in the valley. The province is divided by a large river called the Serene River, flowing from the Great Forest through the middle of Snowville. The Inland river connects Inland and the coast, where Snellville and the Old Town Historic Ruins are located. The large crater where Snowville was relocated to the south part of the state is also here. The Glassy river stretches from the 0-360 barrier range until the Great Forest where it merges with the Inland River underground. Climate The climate of the state is from tundra to polar. The state's region near the Totodile State has a polar climate, with cold and dry climate all year long. In contrast the area near the Bottom East has a tundra climate, with a mere 6 inches of snow at minimum on the ground, and mixes with sand at the border. Most costal areas have a rather snowy climate, but the slightly milder summer limits new snowfall. The 0-360 barrier range doesn't limit snowfall by that much, so the center doesn't get any limit to moisture. Demographics The province is estimated at 45,781,892 creatures for the year 2011, making it the most popular one in Antarctica. This means it has increased 1,675,956 creatures from 2001, meaning it also is the fastest growing province too. It also contains the largest city in the country, South Pole City. Languages 74.8% English 0.2% Arabian 25.0% Other Locations - Club Penguin Wiki: A giant wall containing huge quantities of information on Club Penguin running along E-HWY 4. - Eastshield Hope Hospital, the largest and most popular hospital in antarctica. - The Great Forest, the largest forest in the country, extending through the Totodile state and even Freezeland. - Trans-Antarctica, a small camp wrestling with 0-360 over a part of Antarctica. - The geographic South Pole, smack in the center of South Pole City. It is literally a giant candy-cane colored pole with a knob at the top having an S on it. Trivia - The state motto is "Maior, melior", meaning "The bigger, the better" in latin. Category:Provinces of antarctica